The Imprint On My Heart
by K-dizzlexxx
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring our favorite wolf-boys and their Imprints. Let the deliciously cheesey title draw you in, let the brilliance of my writings keep you there.
1. Chapter 1

Claire readjusted herself on her bed, the books and notebooks piled around her shifting slightly. She tapped the end of the pencil to her lips and stared down at her heavy, green, math book. A tiny crease appeared between her eyes brows, the kind Quil just wanted to smooth out with his finger so he wouldn't have to see her hurt anymore (even if her hurt was just homework frustration), and her nose scrunched with distaste. He waited for her to ask for help with an equation, or expression, or both, like she always did, even though she knew the material better than him. He liked that; that now matter how many times he gave her the wrong answers she never stopped asking him for help. He wanted her to know that she could always ask him for help, with anything, and he would be there for her. While staring at her concentrated face he realized she wasn't looking at her homework at all, but instead the cream colored carpet. He wondered what she was thinking, luckily for him Claire never had any trouble speaking her mind.

"Quil?" Claire said, looking up from the floor, right on cue.

"Yeah Claire-Bear?" Quil said, looking deep into her chocolate eyes for a hint for what was about to come.

"Why do you hang out with me?" She asked, her head tilted to one side, and her eyes wide with genuine curiosity.

"What?" He said, completely take off guard. Where did that come from? She didn't look hurt at all.

"Well, I mean, I know you and a lot of the guys used to hang out here and stuff, but that was a long time ago. What made _you_ stay?" She emphasized you by nodding her head forward to where Quil was sitting on her swivelly desk chair.

"Well, I guess I just sort of got attached you." _She had no idea._

"Attached enough to watch a 13 year old girl do her algebra homework?" She asked pointedly. She had a point.

"Claire-Bear," he said slowly, "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He looked at her with mocking eyes.

"Quil," she said rolling her eyes, something she had done a lot since starting high school.

"Cause you can't get rid of me that easily!" He yelled while springing out of the desk chair so he could tackle her where she sat on the bed. Her eyes crinkled with laughter as he tickled her.

_Nope, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Or ever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter…**

**I don't own Twilight, or the Quileute werewolves, or their imprints. I do, on the other hand, own a shiny, new ticket to the midnight premiere of New Moon, and that has to count for something. Did you also like how I forgot a title in my last chapter? I am SO official! **

**Reviews' make the world spin round! Do you really want to find out what happens when the world stops spinning? I didn't think so, now you know what you have to do!**

* * *

The Imprint On My Heart:

My Sea of Calm

Paul's POV:

I watched, hopeless, as the peaceful LaPush shore line blurred around the edges and the familiar red haze washed over my eyes. My body shudders and large convulsions ripple through me and rip down my spine. I close my eyes and take deep breaths, suddenly I'm feeling a lot warmer than usual. I open my eyes and glance down. My hands are still shaking, every part of me is shaking; I can feel the vibration deep within my chest. And then out of nowhere, when resisting phasing any longer feels like a battle I'm not willing to fight, she is there. Her cool fingers on my face, her small hands pressed up against my shoulder, her breezy voice in my ears. _Rachel. _Pretending, like she always does, to be oblivious to my anger, she wraps her slender arms around my quivering torso and rests her head on my forearm, her silky hair cool on my blazing skin. She doesn't ask why staring off into the nothingness of the never ending ocean makes me so mad, and I don't tell her. Rachel doesn't need to know those thoughts, I have enough people in my head…

Sometimes I wonder if I really am a horribly selfish person; If I should tell her to run as far away as she can from me, tell her it's not safe to be around me. Sam hates himself a little more each day, each moment spent with Emily, I hear his constant shame and regret. But it's what he doesn't hear that I think about out on the windy cliffs, watching the waves beat against the shore, hiding from Rachel. Here, with no brothers to listen to my me, where I think that I must be the real monster, that I'm so much worse than Sam. Me, who can hardly keep his shape together, the line between in control and out of control thin and blurred. Jacob thinks he must be less human than Embry, or Quil because of his natural talent, but isn't it always me who has trouble staying human? Out here I can see the truth, that I must tell Rachel to leave, leave me, leave here. But then I catch her sweet scent on the breeze and soon she's holding me, holding me together. It's no surprise Jacob doesn't want me for his sister, I'm so dangerous; a ticking time bomb, a grenade without the pin. But he doesn't understand. Jacob, living in my head all the time, doesn't get it. I _need_ her. In a world of red she's my sea of calm. Maybe it's not the beach where I think clearest, but when I'm in her arms. She is my truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this chapter is total and complete crap; I'd believe it. I wrote this spur of the moment seeing that I might not have another chance for a while. Today is my last day of break, so naturally the only thing to do would be to sit inside all day and write fan fiction right? Anyway, hope you all had a happy thanksgiving, enjoyed seeing New Moon this past week and all of that jazz. Enjoy this little look at Jared imprinting on Kim.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I'm asking for Jasper for Christmas but it's a long shot. Wish me luck.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

The Imprint on my heart

Chapter Three

Kim's POV:

I sat down in my seat and spread out my works things on the table. I glanced at the empty seat next to me and sighed. Jared wasn't back yet. I guess he was still sick, or out of town or-

The chair scraped alone the linoleum as a strong, dark, hand pulled it out. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, it was Jared and he was HUGE. He must be four inches taller, and the bulging muscles under his smooth skin made it hard for me to tear my eyes away. I felt my blush spreading over my cheeks. I was not going to look up again, and I directed my eyes to my text book determined.

I could feel his body heat on my skin and his hot breath made the hairs on my neck stand up. I inhaled deeply, hoping he wouldn't notice I was trying to smell him. Which I totally was. He smelled better than before, (not that I had any problems with the way he smelled then…) like the woods, like the trees.

My mind reeled around dizzy with the scent. I sneaked another peak. All I saw at first was a giant forearm. Then as I tipped my head upward a little more I saw his face, starring straight ahead, his jaw in a tight line. He looked angrier than he had the last time I saw him. I contemplated that.

Perhaps he was just mad. But I couldn't believe that, this new face I had never seen before was set deep in his eyes.

I wondered what had happened to him while he was gone. A growth spurt? Steroids? Experimental vitamins? I didn't think Jared would get into any of that though, so it must have just been some crazy, unexpected growth spurt.

I thought about asking him if he was sick. I even opened my mouth a few times. But no, I was do cowardice for that. So I just concentrated on listening to him breath. Have you ever just sat and listened to someone you really care about breath? It's nice.

Just then the bell rang. I jumped, startled and knocked my pencil bag off the table in the process. I hadn't even looked at the clock, or the front of the classroom this whole time. Had it really been 55 minutes?!

Jared's long, brown arm was reaching down to grab my pencil bag for me. My heart picked up pace, maybe our fingers would touch when he handed it to me. Then someone cleared their throat softly and I snapped back into reality. I looked up to find Jared holding out my pencil case to me.

"Thank you." I said clearly embarrassed and grabbed it from his warm hands. But he didn't look away. He just stared at me with his deep chocolate eyes, his mouth open a tiny bit. This was another look I had never seen. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, then shut it quickly. For a second he reminded me of myself.

Then the passing period bell rang. And I turned on my heel and left Jared to have whatever sort of aneurism he was having. And then I stopped, panicked-was he having an aneurism?! I spun back around. He was there, still staring at me, but now another boy was talking to him. Gripping his shoulders. I hadn't even noticed him walk through the doors. It was Paul, a boy I only knew by sight and reputation. I heard his name enough, on the loud speaker as he got called down to the principle's office. I didn't know he and Jared were friends.

Seeing Jared was in good hands I walked out of the room. As I did so I thought I heard Jared say 'Kim' quietly but as I listened harder the only sounds I heard were that of a boy getting slapped in the face and Paul hissing quietly "Dude! Snap out of it! I don't know what to do for you! We need to go to Sam's!"

_Hmm_, I thought to myself, _what a strange conversation. Maybe someday Jared will tell me what it all means. _

And then I laughed bitterly to myself.

_Yeah, like that'll ever happen. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ohhhh, look who's back! It's me! I have such a lack of will power it makes me sad. But anyway, I'm here so yay. It's a Friday and I was just ready for this school week to be over. It appears I'm a little better of for my finals than I thought and a little cramming is healthy for everyone so I'm giving up on my internet fast.

This chapter is about Embry and how he has no imprint and how he'll die alone.

Just kidding it's not. It's about Nessie and Jake. Enjoy, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the fine ass that is Kiowa Gordon (Embry) and Alex Meraz (Paul) comforts me everyday.

* * *

The Imprint on my Heart

Chapter Four

General POV

Her hair blew out behind her and she gracefully spun around and around on the ice, her eyes glinting like the snow. The tip of her brand new, designer ice skates hit a rough patch in the smooth and glassy pond and she was flung forward. A pair of hot, strong arms caught her and set her gently on her feet.

Today Nessie was 7 years old. And I do mean today. Tomorrow she very well might be 7 and a half.

Jake watched her push herself back out into the middle of the ice, and smiled. She was a natural. She must be; they had only been in Canada (where Nessie had requested to go for snow) for a week. She had never skated before, and she already rivaled teenagers who had been skating for their whole lives.

She could jump. She could twirl. She could spin. She could leap. And she wanted Jake to know about it. She wanted him to sit there and just watch her (and compliment her mad skillz and clap in appropriate increments) and Jake was happy to do just that. She hadn't yet realized just how much power she had over him. Someday she would, and when that time came she would certainly use it to her advantage.

But Jake didn't think about '_someday_' as he carefully supervised Nessie's ice show. He didn't need to think about the uncomfortable moments in the approaching future where the lines in their friendship would get blurred with love. He didn't think about how fast she was growing up, or about whether or not he really was luckier than Quil, who's child imprint was aging a much less rapid pace. He didn't think about the moments Nessie was missing as she skipped years and birthdays and stages.

No, now he just enjoyed watching her dance over the ice and listened, with joy, to her tinkling laugh as she caught air. Nessie put the worry out of his mind, put him at ease. Nessie helped him forget.

He'd deal with all of his concerns and worries…._someday_. Today, he and Nessie would play in the snow.


End file.
